


The First Snow(man) ♡

by everythingsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not really beta'd, Vampires, first yuwin fic, its cute and fluffy, like sichengs mini marshmallows, mbad, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsicheng/pseuds/everythingsicheng
Summary: It's a tradition that must be carried– bridal style for the first of the season? Maybe not so much, but rest assured, it's carried out with lots of love and a little less worry for hypothermia.





	The First Snow(man) ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and I have a bad habit of conjuring scenarios in my head out of many shades of blue so when my mind went ahead and started the one for this idea- I definitely had to get it down.  
> No doubts or questions.  
> This kind of sucks so my humble apologies unu (as do my other works) Do I regret it?  
> 

It’s never wise to wake a vampire. But, it doesn’t seem that way in this scenario.

The very delicate sound of snowfall, only keen to a hearing so sharp, causes a body to stir from it’s wake.

Nakamato Yuta lifts his head from the comfy mattress and blinks away the remaining sleep on his mind.

Vampires are nocturnal beings that’s for sure, but with winter into play, the late mornings shift his schedule just a bit that it matches that of his human’s. (Yes, his human)

After a couple blinks, he adjusts his dark pupils to the bright white light coming through the wide window of their bedroom.

It’s silent. Not a sound can be heard from within the house. Not even his own breathing. Well, besides that of his snoozed boyfriend laying beside him.

Yuta sits up slowly. He moves his feet over the bed and shuffles to the window, showing the state of the world outside.

His eyes widen in fascination, his hands slowly come up to press against the window.

He watches as the world eventually gets covered in white, his breath fogs up against the glass and he giggles. There's a tradition that Yuta has come up with for his journey through life (more so death). Snow, for the 261 years that he’s been alive, has never failed to captivate him. Well, not as much as..

—

“BABY!” an excited whisper causes Sicheng to stir.

_Huh?_

“Baby!!” another excited whisper follows.

Sicheng mumbles, rubbing at his eye as he tries to support himself on his elbow. Before he has anytime to register anything the vampire spoke of, he’s yanked from the sheets and carried bridal style outside literally almost at the speed of light.

The _very_ cold air and slow snowfall chills his skin and makes him cower into Yuta’s body. Which does _not_ help poor Sicheng because the vampire’s body is the same temperature of the frozen over lake near the university.

Shall he say anymore? Sicheng whimpers and burrows his face into Yuta’s neck, hugging for the warmth of the vampire’s (right now) cozy shirt. It provides the bare minimum because the next thing Sicheng knows- he’s being dropped into the snow.

“YUTA!” Sicheng yelps/whimpers, his reflex causes him to jump up and cling onto his arm.

“What did you do that for!” he says, his voice finally a little more awake. He hugs himself and pouts, turning back on the vampire, who was youthfully throwing snow into the air.

“I’m going back inside! It’s too earlyy for this type of stuff.” the human mumbles to himself.

“No! Wait!” the vampire shouts, noticing his missing human partner by his ~~feet~~ side. Yuta quickly wraps his arms around Sicheng’s small waist and picks him up, preventing him from completing his trip home. (Literally)

“But I’m coldd Yuta!”

“I’m really coldd.” Sicheng says with a little more conviction. His hair is now a little damp from the onslaught of melting snowflakes and so are his chick pajamas, his skin is now as cold as-

“Oh my gosh baby! I forgot!” Yuta exclaims.

In a flurry, no pun intended, Yuta rushes inside with Sicheng still being held like a column and plops him onto the sofa.

“I totally forgot-”

“Th-that I was human- i-it’s okay Y-yuta. It h-happens!” Sicheng pipes, teeth chattering.

Yuta hurriedly scours for every blanket in the house, this time not literally, and wraps and bundles his little tall baby up.

Yuta makes sure all the windows and doors are closed, as to not let in anymore air that he cannot feel the temperature of for the most part. Anyways, Sicheng’s hair has been ruffled with a towel and his hands are occupied with some hot coco piled high with mini marshmallows.

When Sicheng describes things, they usually, almost always, mean literally.

Like for the fact that Yuta is fretting over him and coddling him in his lap.

Sicheng, who is immobile save for the sipping of his hot coco, is being squeezed for the life of him. Yuta’s arms wrap snugly around him and Yuta’s peppered kisses warm his insides more than the liquid chocolate going to his stomach.

“Yuta~” Sicheng giggles as he noses his lover’s jaw.

“I’m fine~ I promise. I super pinky promise.~” he utters out of the shower of affection he’s being given.

The latter pulls back, his face still adorning a worried look.

“Are you sure my sweet fairy?” Yuta says in a soft voice, pupils looking into his soul.

“Yes. I’m very sure!” Sicheng replies using one hand to stroke the other’s cheek.

Yuta leans into it and smiles, hugging him tighter.

“Mmkay,” he mumbles this time, face buried into his lover’s neck.

“I’ll go out and build our first snowman, okay? I promise. After I finish this,” Sicheng indicates his nearly empty mug, “and wear some warm clothes! We can go okay?”

Yuta nods, face still buried and hums a soft tune.

—

Briefly cuddling for ten minutes after Sicheng’s empty mug, Sicheng eventually frees himself from his blanket cocoon and makes a beeline to their bedroom.

Yuta follows to dress “appropriately to human standards” because apparently, “wearing attire like he’s set to Fiji when it’s winter makes his baby boo feel cold.”

Frankly, Yuta doesn’t understand the concept of looking at someone’s outfit in combination with the weather and having a sense of temperature change. Because let’s be real here, Yuta will never.

It doesn’t take too long for his boyfriend to finish wrapping a scarf around his small neck and with this, Yuta can’t help but coo.

His boyfriend is wearing three layers along with a black pullover and caramel coat, snug in jeans, and a pair of boots. He looks ready to go to Yuta!

“Wait-! My gloves!” Sicheng says, quickly making his way back to their bedroom to fetch them.

Yuta catches his reflection in the mirror in the hallway and smiles.

He’s wearing a striped long-sleeve turtleneck and a green parka which, doesn’t make him look so bad either-

“Admiring yourself again?” a familiar voice comments passing by.

Yuta chuckles and shakes his head, “Let’s just go now!”

They enter the white surroundings once again and this time, they both can’t help the smiles from spreading on their faces.

Yuta pounces around, hands held out catching snow while Sicheng trails after.

“Let’s finish and build our snowman Yu, don’t want to get too carried away out here.” he says matter of fact, a gentle tease laced in his tone.

Yuta finally calms down and they begin working on their snowman.

Though they do throw bits of snow at each other and tease at each other’s efforts, they finally finish their creation.

“Yay!” Sicheng smiles, patting it's head.

“What should it’s name be! Ooh! Can we name it Siyu? Because it's Sicheng and Yuta? Can we? Alright it’s Siyu.”

Yuta lets out a boisterous laugh and hugs his human boyfriend’s side.

“You didn’t even let me have a word or say.” the vampire says smiling up at him.

Sicheng giggles, “Oops.”

“But you know I don’t mind~ I love anything and everything~” the vampire continues, resting his chin on the human’s shoulder.

“And I especially love you,” Sicheng answers, hugging his love back.

“Let’s go back inside before you catch a cold my love,” the vampire teases.

Sicheng blushes and huffs, swatting at his boyfriend.

His “yeah yeah” is drowned out by Yuta’s sudden action to carry him once again, in bridal style.

This time, back home.

—

It’s times like these, when Yuta runs his hand through the hair of his loved one that he knows that it’s not just the first snowman that makes it worthwhile, it’s the one that spends it with you that makes it valuable.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> -No. (Kind of) This would be a perfect winter-set fic and seeing as October just started, I should probably delay this for later.  
> Don't worry!  
> I'll add a part two when the snow does fall~ so you can be refreshed with this cute drabble that I tried on uwu  
> This is highkey cheesy excuse me-  
> It's kind of rushed because it's 3 am on a school day unfortunately, though part two remember! Okay-!  
> l/n: I also have a great fascination and like for snowfall aus of any type, so maybe expect more in the colder..seasons..?
> 
> Notes:  
> ** Yuta says he doesn't sleep on a pillow!  
> ** I might have slipped a little stan twitter language there *sweats*  
> ** Winwin's outfit reference: https://pm1.narvii.com/6371/5f23b22181dd85b49b103e0e3b30073e73a42cbf_hq.jpg  
> ** Yuta's outfit reference: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/80/dc/2f80dc2ca6cc5d477ee72f2ca881d27f.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Bother me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/spoopyensiti), dm me! uwu


End file.
